Entre pechos y anticonceptivos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Lo escuchó de casualidad y no fue su intención hacerlo, en una plática con su hermano ira de cómo le gustaban las chicas, Kuro terminó diciendo que le agradaban las mujeres de pechos grandes. (Kuro x Lawless) (Lawless fem)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aclaraciones** : Este One-shot es un universo alterno en dónde casi todos los Servamp cambiaron de género. A excepción de Kuro que sigue igual uwu. Un poco de rastros de O.C y tocamientos descarados entre dos mujeres 3.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este Fanfic es dedicado para Gabi que me ha dado las ideas y Stephany que me animó a plasmarlas. Muchas gracias chicas, son muy lindas.

* * *

Entre pechos y anticonceptivos.

By KellenHakuen

Gula se talló el ojo izquierdo con cierta pereza el centello de la computadora le molestaba los ojos, si fuera por ella haría que su rostro se estrellará contra el teclado, si no fuera el constante ruido que Lawless hacía el chistar o golpear ligeramente se hubiera desmayado por el maldito sueño que le pudría la cabeza, pero no lo hacía porque en cada intento fallido, la de anteojos le estiraba de la coleta blanca para despertarla.

La rubia no lo dejaría ir hasta que encontraran la tan anhelada respuesta.

Lo escuchó de casualidad y no fue su intención hacerlo, en una plática con su hermano ira de cómo le gustaban las chicas, Kuro terminó diciendo que le agradaban las mujeres de pechos grandes.

Por lo tanto, esa conclusión la lleva a ésta, ambas investigando en los peldaños del internet alguna estrategia que les permitiera crecer el busto en desliz.

—Son las dos de la mañana —expresó cabeceando si fuera por ella dejaría caer su rostro frente a las teclas, necesitaba más que las tazas de café y los chocolates que Lawless le compraba de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó sin dejar de teclear, los ojos rojos se escondían por el brillo que reflejaban los anteojos.

—Lo de las pastillas anticonceptivas y que te masajeen el busto con cuidado —dio un bostezo.

—Mhn …

Lawless no estaba muy segura de eso, la idea de ir a la farmacia y comprar ese tipo medicamentos ante la mirada del cajero, no le parecía grata. Además, ¿con que cara se lo pediría a su hermano?

"Dame tu tarjeta de crédito, quiero hacerme crecer el busto para que me veas"

Mejor encontrar algún remedio casero y rápido.

—¿Por qué tienes mejor cuerpo que yo, Wor-kun? —le reclamó, dejo el portátil sobre la colcha y se dirigió a ella, mientras la agitaba, la albina estaba a punto de darle un trompazo para que la dejará en paz —Tienes un cuerpo demasiado hermoso.

—No lo sé, ¿así nací? —respondió con duda, mientras se frotaba la parte superior de su cabellera blanca cuándo intercaló distancia entre ellos.

Lawless no se resistió ante el impulso y colocó las manos entre sus pechos, estaban tan grandes que tuvo que extender ambas palmas, los terminó masajeando con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¿Te inyectaste grasa?

—¿Por qué hacerlo?

—¿Te operaste?

—Prefiero gastarme el dinero en comida.

—¡Permitiste que te las masajearas!

—¿Eh? Claro que no.

La chica no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta, pero en eso le emergió una idea, insuflándose como una aguja en una piel.

—¡Tengo una idea! —soltó, jactándose de tan brillante premisa. Gula la observó en silencio y espero que diera su plan.

—Tócame los pechos tú.

—¿Ah?

Quizá su hermana ya se le había zafado un tornillo, pero estaba tan segura que Gula si temió que hablaba en serio.

—¿La luz de la computadora ya te achicharró el cerebro? —preguntó intranquila, pero ella seguía insistiendo, presionando su peto contra sus manos que estaban extendidas y ejercían fuerza para alejarla, la idea de empujar su diminuto cuerpo hacia el suelo no le parecía tan descabellada.

—Se supone que los senos crecen si lo masajeas, ¿no? Lo descubrimos en internet.

Gula asintió, cediéndole la palabra para que terminara de fundamentar.

—¡Si me frotas los pechos! ¡Me crecerán! —aludió con certeza.

—¿Estás segura? —Ella no estaba tan de acuerdo con lo que proponía su desesperada hermana.

—Sí.

La hambrienta Servamp si reconsideró la idea de golpearle la cabeza para que se le acomodaran las neuronas, pero la dejo ser, igual era algo normal entre mujeres toquetearse, ¿no?

No veía nada de malo si ambas eran del mismo sexo, con lentitud y casi a regañadientes su mano se arrastró por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a la zona abultada, primero empezó con un masaje suave, luego empezó a hacerse hiperactivo, inclusiva el salvajismo se adueñó de ella y ahora sacudía violentamente, estiraba con tanta impaciencia que parecía que quería arrancarlas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la rubio dio un manotazo para alejar de esas mortales manos de su cuerpo y se protegió de la brutalidad del hermano

—Pensé que si lo hacía despacio no te crecerían más, tú no necesitas delicadeza, necesitas acción y fuerza.

Concluyó de manera torpe y sencilla, curiosamente Lawless le creyó.

—Lawless…

El llamado de su hermano ira las distrajo, ambos voltearon casi con nervios y lo observaron cruzados de brazos y recargado sobre la orilla de la puerta.

Oh demonios, qué incómodo debía ser esta situación. Gula tenía sus manos sobre su cuerpo y su sostén ahora dejaba caer su tirante.

El chico las miró con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —la pregunta voló por el aire, Lawless temió decirle que estaba dejándose toquetear los pechos por consejos del internet.

Las chicas no pronunciaron nada, entre millones de pretextos que venían a su cabeza, ninguno se veía lo suficiente convincente.

The mother ahí estaba, paciente y con los ojos rojos demandándoles una respuesta.

—Nos tocamos los pechos, ¿qué no ves? —la tosca respuesta de Worl end casi hizo a Lawless caer de la cama —en el internet dice que es un buen método para que nos crezcan las bubis.

El chico de cabellos morados ya no mencionó nada más, ni exigió saber, por alguna razón si creía que ellas fueran lo suficiente crédulas para seguir a pie de la letra la metodología del internet. Le díría a Lily que mejor ya no lo pagarán.

—Ya duérmanse, es tarde.

Con esa orden, el chico se retiró de la habitación.

—Creo que mejor compramos las pastillas anticonceptivas, ¿no crees?

—Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

—Tócame los pechos, Nii-san —exclamó enojada, mientras se levantaba la blusa y dejaba ver su copa B.

En plena tarde con los dos solos en la casa, Lawless descolocó por mucho a Kuro. El servamp casi escupe la sopa instantánea que estaba dirigiendo, se preguntó si es que acaso su hermana había sido raptada y se la reemplazaron por algún extraterrestre.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lawless?

—No preguntes, sólo hazlo.

Se acercó con la blusa levantada y la ropa interior de encajes rojos que resaltaba la blanca piel, Kuro pensó que se le veía bonita, pero ya no se distrajo y prefirió mejor huir de ella.

—No.

—¡Pero Wor-chan lo hizo!

—World End es una mujer.

La esquivó cuándo esta se lanza, como una depredadora ansiosa. Y ahora Kuro empezó a caminar precipitado por toda la sala, huyendo de su hermana como si contagiara alguna enfermedad mortal.

—¡Hazlo!

—No.

Se escudó detrás del sofá, moviéndose del lado derecho al lado izquierdo.

—¿No quieres que tu hermana tenga bonito cuerpo? ¡Eres demasiado desconsiderado!

—Está bien, está bien.

Cedió, al ver las ligeras lagrimas que resbalaban de su carita de porcelana, si seguía rechazándola, posiblemente se pondría a llorar y hacer disturbios. Sólo esperaba que nadie los descubriera y de ser el caso, que no fuera Ira.

Kuro posó su mano sobre el diminuto seno, en ese momento Lawless se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de los fríos dedos acariciando su piel, exhaló un suspiro y casi deja caer su blusa, pero se afirmó a ésta, estrujándola en todo el proceso.

—¿Qué piensas? —por un segundo su voz se transformó en un suspiro indiscutible, su corazón estaba retumbando hasta sus oídos y ya, quería huir.

—Esto es incómodo—masculló, sintiendo que la mama era realmente pequeña, ciñó sus manos alrededor y dio un ligero apretón.

Esto era nuevo, es que nunca se le había cruzado por la mente tocar los senos de una mujer y menos los de su hermana.

—¿Crees que son bonitas?

No es que Lawless se sintiera incómoda con su cuerpo, al contrario, ella se sentía hermosa tenía el autoestima por los cielos.

Era una primadonna de primera clase, elegante y sensual. Si sus tacones pisaban alfombras y calles, ella estaba llena de fama. Tenía glamour y belleza, el problema era que a su hermano le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres con cuerpos pecaminosos y los melones que rebotaban.

—Creo que no necesitas busto para ser bonita.

Expresó, sacándola al fin de sus tortuosos y acomplejados pensamientos.

Kuro soltó un lánguido bufido, ya que él consideraba que Lawless era bonita al natural. No necesitaba maquillaje o algún cuerpo hermoso, simplemente se veía bien desarreglada y con una sonrisa.

—Eres bonita y escandalosa. No es tu culpa ser plana.

La chica rió e intentó descifrar si aquello era un cumplido o algún comentario con sátira, sea lo que sea, se sintió demasiado bien, olvidándose por segundos que las manos de Kuro aún seguían sobre su pecho. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la pecaminosa albina que agitaba las bolsas de plástico con medicamentos. Estaba alegre, al fin pudo comprarlas después de tanto tiempo, sólo era de ir a decirle al cajero lo que necesitabas.

—¡Lawless! —Gula entró a la habitación sin tocar, deslizándose con gritos iracundos —¡Traje las pastillas anticonceptivas que querías! Fue difícil, pero al fin las encontré.

Dio tres zancadas pesadas y se detuvo en el medio de la habitación, el silencio que se reinaba sobre ellos sólo era importunado por el ligero traqueteo de las cajas chocando entre ellas.

—¿Pastillas anticonceptivas? —Kuro recitó lo mismo que la Servamp y se giró a su hermana que en este momento pensaba en bajarse la prenda y cubrirse hasta las rodillas con ella —, ¿para qué querías pastillas anticonceptivas?

—¡Por nada, Nii-san! —chilló, retrocediendo con estrés y bajándose todas las vestiduras.

Gula de principio no entendió bien de que trataba la escena, pero al ver a su hermano manoseando los pechos de una semidesnuda Lawless, después de segundos concluyó algo pensativa.

—Y creo que debí haber comprar condones también.

* * *

Con el incidente de sus hermanas, The mother le insistió que patrullera en la madrugada para asegurarse que no estaban despiertas averiguando nuevas cosas, Kuro quería negarse, diciéndole que ellas estarían bien, pero al ver su ceño fruncido que se elevaba, no duró por mucho tiempo.

Kuro dio un bostezo, deslizándose por el oscuro y amplio pasillo, paseó la mirada por las habitaciones, hugh estaba dormida, Jeje igual, Lily inclusive, tres de sus hermanas yacían encantadas por polvos de Morfeo.

Excepto…

—¡Lo encontré!

—Cállate Wor-chan, no queremos que vengan

Los cuchicheos provenientes de las Servamps en la habitación de al lado, lo hicieron detenerse, se adhirió su oreja contra la madera y dispuso a escuchar.

—Mira Lawless —Esa era la voz de World End, ¿qué hacían a estas horas? Pegó más su oreja intentando esclarecer de aquellos murmullos que se filtraban.

Escuchaba el presionar de las teclas y las risas estridentes de las dos, parecía algo normal, pudo haber dejado pasar si no fuera por eso.

—Aquí dice que si succionamos los pechos nos pueden crecer.

La puerta se azotó brutalmente y por ella emergió Kuro con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni se les ocurra.

Demandó y entró de súbito, haciéndolas brincar efímeramente de la cama a ambas. Todos se sorprendieron ante la repentina reacción del Servamp, inclusive Kuro que tenía ligeramente los ojos abiertos.

Pereza se quedó tácito, empezó a pasearse incómodamente las manos por los azules cabellos chillones y culminó por rascarse la mejilla tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

—Cómo sea, ya váyanse a dormir.

Ambas asintieron y ninguno dijo nada más.

 **Notas finales.**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porqué yo me reí haciendo esto. No soy de las que acostumbra cambiarle mucho el género a los personajes, pero diablos! Imaginarme a Gula y Lawless toqueteándose los pechos entre ellas fue tan cagado xD que no me resistí para plasmarlo!

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
